Slushied
by Leeyna
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley and gets slushied but who did it?


Over summer break Blaine Anderson had decided for himself that he needed to do something. He had to do something for himself. Back at his old High School he hadn't stood up to the bullies; he had let them chase him away. Dalton was great and it provided everything he needed and wanted. Safety, a zero-tolerance-no-bullying policy and something he loved to do, singing; but even more importantly he had found someone who loved him and whom he loved in return.

Kurt was everything and so much more. It had taken him long enough to realize how special Kurt was and the last few weeks of the past semester had been pure torture after Kurt had transferred back to McKinley. Only getting to see him once maybe twice during the week, thanks to conflicting schedules, and most times just Friday evening for a few hours and Saturday. Sundays were reserved for school work; the only problem was that since McKinley didn't really challenge Kurt, the other boy always tried to convince Blaine to breeze through homework and spend time with him instead. It pained Blaine to have to say no.

But he had found the perfect solution to all of his problems. Blaine decided to transfer to William McKinley High School in Lima. Kurt had been delighted when Blaine had finally told his boyfriend; but he had also asked him a million times whether he was completely sure he wanted this because of what was going on inside the school. Despite of the Bully Whips patrolling the hallways and David Karofksy ending his bullying-times, Glee club and its members were still at the bottom of the food chain and easy targets, open for everyone, although people had started to simply ignore them.

Blaine had promised Kurt that he knew what he was signing up for; he had after all heard every little incident from various New Directions member. He wanted this more than anything; he wanted to spend his whole day with Kurt and his friends and have fun with them. When Kurt had seen the determination in his boyfriend's eyes he had stopped questioning him and kissed him hard.

The first few days almost breezed by. Blaine had taken the most difficult classes in every subject, which were to be honest still easier than the easiest ones at Dalton and shared almost every course with Kurt or some other New Directions member.

A week after he had enrolled at McKinley Blaine started to doubt Kurt's horror stories about the school since no one had paid any attention to him thus far. But that should change quickly enough.

Blaine walked out of his AP History class and headed in the direction of his locker to stow away his books before lunch. He quickly opened his locker and all but shoved the books inside wanting to find Kurt and eat with him. When he closed the door of his locker all he saw was someone wearing a letterman jacket darting into his direction and before he knew what was going on something ice-cold and sticky hit his face straight one while another ice-cold wave crushed over his head.

Blaine had, fortunately, closed his eyes right before the sticky mess had hit his face, so nothing of the burning corn syrup had gotten into his eyes. With the sleeve of his cardigan he wiped over his eyes, knowing that he'll have to open them to get into a bathroom. But before he got most of the slushie away from his forehead and eyes, a felt someone grip his arm tightly.

"Oh honey, what happened? Who did this?" Kurt's voice came from his left.

"Dunno. I didn't see him. Uhh this is ice-cold." If Blaine hadn't known that his boyfriend would never do that, he could have sworn that Kurt tried not to chuckle.

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up in the bathroom." With that Kurt tugged Blaine along and into the next bathroom. He carefully guided Blaine over to the sink before leaving his side for a moment.

"Kurt?" Blaine, eyes still closed, asked into the silent room.

"Don't worry; I'm still here, Blaine. Just got a chair, it'll be easier to wash it out of your hair this way."

Blaine groaned loudly. "Why did they have to get my hair as well? I don't have any gel here."

"We'll figure something out." Kurt's hand reappeared on Blaine's arm and tugged him over and sat him down on a chair.

"Lean back, so it won't run down your neck when I wash it out."

Blaine did as he was told, relaxing once Kurt started threading his hands through his hair,. It was nice to have someone wash his hair and Kurt was very good at it. Blaine started humming after a little while, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Enjoying your first slushie-attack?"

"Hmmm... only because your hands are magical in my hair right now."

"Haha, don't get used to it, Blaine, this is a first time only thing.

After about ten minutes Kurt had worked all the slushie remains as well as all of the gel out of Blaine's hair. Pulling a towel from his bag, he started towel-drying Blaine's hair.

Once he was happy enough with the only slightly damp hair he let go and folded the towel over his arm, waiting for Blaine to get up.

"You'll still need to change and as luck has it, I've got a shirt here…" Kurt said looking at his boyfriend intently.

Blaine opened his eyes and slowly got up, only to come into view in the large bathroom mirror covering the whole wall.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I can't go out there like this. Look at my hair."

"I am looking at your hair and I don't understand why you're freaking out right now."

"Are your eyes failing you? Look at the mess of curls on the top of my head." Blaine all but screeched.

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically before muttering under his breath. "And they call me a drama queen," before saying out loud "I think it looks cute. I don't know why you still refuse to get rid of the gel, I told you often enough that it looks great."

Blaine looked disbelieving at his boyfriend, before his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "I know you, Kurt. I bet there's still gel or hairspray in your locker. Please give it to me. Pretty, pretty please?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression. "I'm sorry Blaine but after second period I noticed that my hairspray is empty and I don't have anything else in my locker at the moment."

Blaine groaned loudly; of course the one time he actually needed hairspray or anything from Kurt's vast supply of hair products he was out of all of them.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with an expression that he hoped conveyed how sorry he was. Taking pity in Blaine Kurt stepped back in between Blaine and the sink. Wetting his fingers lightly under the still running water, he ran them through Blaine's hair once more, tugging the stubborn curls into place as best as he could.

"See, that's better. Now you won't need to hide in the bathroom all day." Smiling at him, he picked up his bag and shoved a shirt into Blaine's arms.

"But..."

"No buts. You look great, so drop it. Come on, I don't want to miss the whole lunch period."

"Still grumbling Blaine opened his cardigan and thrust it into Kurt's arms before pulling of his shirt and handing it over as well. Quickly he put on the new shirt, a long sleeve to his relief, trying not to mess up what little damage control Kurt had performed on his hair.

Reluctantly he left the bathroom with Kurt, only waiting for a minute at Kurt's locker as the brunette stowed away Blaine's wet and sticky clothes. When they arrived in the cafeteria they quickly got their food, not wanting to waste even more time and settled at a table with Mercedes, Sam and Finn.

"Hey Blaine, what happened to your hair? And weren't you wearing different clothes earlier?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, yeah, I got slushied and Kurt had to wash my hair and then he didn't have gel so yeah... I know I look stupid," Blaine murmured, just loud enough for their table to hear.

"Slushied?" Finn wondered, looking surprised at Blaine. "Nobody has been slushied for weeks. With Karofsky backing off and everything, people just ignore us," he groaned. "I don't want to deal with this all over again."

Mercedes looked from Blaine's hair to Kurt and saw the small wink directed at her. "Nobody wants the slushying to start all over again but at least this had a good outcome," Mercedes said, smiling at Blaine.

"And what would that be?" Blaine grumbled.

"The revelation of your curls, it looks really great on you, You should forgo the gel in the future."

Blaine blushed slightly and thanked Mercedes.

"I'm sure there won't be any more slushie attacks. I bet this was just kind of a welcome-to-McKinley -thing; Kurt proclaimed before adding "See, I told you, your hair looks perfect..." Before Kurt could continue Puck shuffled over and stopped next to Kurt.

"Dude, do you think I'm stupid, you gave me 20 bucks less than what we arranged."

Kurt looked up at Puck trying to hide his anger.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in a confused voice, looking at his boyfriend.

Kurt slowly turned towards Blaine, a guilty expression on his face.

"For what did you pay Puck? And don't deny it; I know there's something going on here."

Kurt threw another menacing gaze at Puck before turning back towards Blaine.

"Don't get mad okay?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's words. "Imight'vepaidPucktoshlushieyou!" Kurt rushed out, hoping that Blaine would drop it.

"What was that?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I might've paid Puck to slushie you."

"You did what? Why?" Blaine's voice came out a bit strained.

"I just… you never listened to me when I told you that I like your curls. I just wanted to lovingly force you to go one day without gel. To make you see what you're doing to me, with that mop of hair of yours." Kurt smiled mischievously, hoping that Blaine wouldn't be that mad.

Instead of getting angrier and storming away, like Kurt had almost suspected, Blaine started laughing and pulled him closer, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"You're adorable when you try to be sneaky and want to get your way."

Kurt sat for a moment, stunned that his boyfriend wasn't even mad at all.

"Maybe I'll just forget the gel tomorrow, I know how much you love running your hands through my hair before I drop you off at home," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, eliciting a slight blush in the brunette's cheeks.

Blaine laughed at the sight, transferring was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
